elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ondolemar
Inheritance I secretly killed him and his two guards just now, went outside and a courier said he had a letter and some gold for me. An inheretence from Ondolemar apparently, it was in the sum of 100 gold. earlier I did the quest to steal a symbol of talos for him, I'm guessing you need to do that too but I haven't tested anything out, the inheretence part might however be something that should be added to the article? 13:40, November 28, 2011 (UTC) You get an inheritance from any person you've befriended by helping them from a completion of a sidequest. It is not specific to any one person 11:52, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Is Ondolemer Dead After Stormcloaks Attack? It seems Ondolemar is dead after the Stormcloaks attacked Markarth, in Markarth's Hall of the Dead, one of those coffin, you'll find his uniform (and Ogmund's amulet of talos if you finish the miscellaneous quest given by Ondolemar) in the coffin. Mhazard (talk) 13:32, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Ebony Blade After you do the Ogmund quest, he says the "Few pleasures in life" quote. Does that mean he trusts you and can be used to upgrade the Ebony blade? Wierdperson31 (talk) 02:51, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Best looking i swear hes the best looking altmer in teh whole game ^.^DeirdreKent101 (talk) 19:56, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I found Ondolemar... I handed Markarth over to the Stormcloaks at the peace conference, then I took it back for the Empire when I was done with the main quest. I found Ondolemar's corpse near the silver smelters. He was naked (apart from the loincloth) and two Thalmor soldiers were standing over his body. Maybe this explains what happened to the poor guy when the Stormcloaks took over? Sgt. S.S. (talk) 09:23, June 30, 2012 (UTC) this happened to me aswell, allthough not as weird as walking into jorvaskr to be greeted by a guy killed by the silver hand Malice419 (talk) 23:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Bounty Killing Ondolemar or his soldiers earn a ridiculous bounty compared to killing any other Markath citizen. I've killed him and his guard, in front of everyone, and earned 40gold bounty, compared to the usual 1000 (crime) + 40 (assault) bounty. I was not Thane with this character, but maybe if I were, I wouldn't even earned a bounty for killing him. I don't know if it's a bug, or because Nords hate him so much they are glad I killed him. 11:16, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Citizens of the empire I think we should remove the piece of Trivia that says how he refers to you as a citizen of the empire despite being Bosmer and Altmer. It's isn't like the two races have to be born in the Dominion, they could have been born any where in the empire.Supersonicman (talk) 21:28, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :What matters is that he is an Altmer member of the Dominion, so he will assume you are a part of the Dominion if you are of the race that haves its homeland under Dominion rule. (Sky Above,Voice Within (talk) 21:41, October 25, 2013 (UTC)) Ondolemar about Markarth What I find a bit strange is that Ondolemar calls Markarth a "craggy wretch of a city", even though it was built by his highly developed Dwemer cousins. 10:08, February 20, 2015 (UTC)